


Cold

by Freedom4Larry



Series: What Happened Here? [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada watches hockey because he's Canada, Feelings, Human & Country Names Used, Lonely Russia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prussia to the rescue, Russia is nice, Sad Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano lands in a place that cold and unfamiliar. Ivan is showing his sweet side. Mattie is watching a Montreal Canadiens vs. Pittsburgh Penguins game and Alfred gets back from visiting Arthur to help find the missing Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry there has been no new updates lately. The second week of June I went on a cruise to the Bahamas with friends only to come back to the piles of summer homework that I had to do. Part 4 will be up soon after this one. It has already been written before this one but I wanted to keep a pattern of the sides of the stories going. I hope you enjoy this part and are having a fantastic summer and I hope it's as awesome as Prussia!

     "Privet Italy," came a heavily accented voice from the right of the Italian. Feliciano had just arrived in Moscow and was leaving the crowded airport.

     Feliciano turned around to find Ivan standing within the crowd. Feliciano would have been surprised if it had been any other country but it was Ivan. 

     "Hello Ivan," replied Feliciano, giving the tall, cold country a small smile.

     "What is wrong?" Ivan's brow furrowed. It seemed that he could tell that something was troubling the little Italian. 

     The mask that Feliciano had put up slide away to reveal the tired, sad look in his eyes. He gave a sigh. He shook his head at the cold nation as if telling the other that it was a long story. Ivan understood and gestured for Feliciano to follow him. Feliciano was grateful that Ivan was there at that moment because he thought,  _ What was I thinking, I came to the one place that I don't understand a word of what they are saying and was going to rely on a translation app _ . 

     Ivan led Feliciano to a large brick house surrounded by a large iron fence. The gate creaked when Ivan pulled it open and closed it after the two had entered the yard. He led Feliciano up the front walk and unlocked the front door to reveal a large foyer. Feliciano stopped to take in the beauty of the interior of the house. The mahogany floor gleamed with light from the crystal chandelier that hung above the front door. There was a large staircase across from the front door. Doors and archways branched off from the foyer. It overall was a large and impressive house. _ Lonely _ ,Feliciano thought. It was dead silent. He knew that most would not wish to be in Ivan's presence but by merely looking around the foyer, Feliciano could tell that Ivan was terribly lonely. The house felt haunted even to the Italian who had never stepped foot into it before. Sadness and darkness waited in every corner.

     "If you would like you can stay here," Ivan said, closing the front door behind him,"It would be no bother." Ivan gave the little Italian a small smile when Feliciano nodded.

     He led Feliciano up the staircase to one of the many empty guest rooms. Feliciano gave his thanks and put his suitcase on top of the bed and sat down beside it. "Would you like to tell me what brought you to Moscow?" Ivan said, joining Feliciano on the bed. Feliciano gave a sigh and decided that he didn't care if Ivan knew or not, he just needed to release the information from him. So he told the Russian everything.

     He broke down halfway through telling the events that had recently occurred. Ivan comforted him to his best ability, feeling sorry for the small Italian. Ivan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone thought that Ludwig and Feliciano were so deeply in love with one another. How backstabbing it was to know that your boyfriend and brother slept together. All respect the Russian had to the two was swept away. 

     Ivan gave the little Italian a pat on the head before standing. “I will go make some Borscht and Pelmeni. Good food will help cheer you up.” The tall Russian gave a small smile to the Italian before leaving the room.

     Feliciano curled up into a little ball once Ivan had left. He smothered his sobs into his knees, trying to make as little as possible noise as he cried. He felt thankful for Ivan listening to him. He felt like everyone had been wrong about the winter nation. Ivan had taken him in and had listened to his problems.  _ Maybe,  _ Feliciano thought,  _ It was a good idea to come to Russia. _

* * *

     “Hey Birdie where’s your annoying brother?” Gilbert asked the Canadian as he walked into the living room. He had flown over to North America in hopes of getting the help of Alfred and his CIA and FBI tracking devices to find Feliciano. He had gone to see Mattie first, knowing that he would give the Prussian better directions to finding the American.

 

     The Canadian didn’t move his focus from the hockey game on the t.v. screen in front of him. Gilbert walked over him and waved a hand in front of his face. Mattie batted at it and kept focused on the screen. Gilbert looked at the hockey game on the t.v. and back at Mattie. Then back to the game and said, “I think you’re losing.”

 

     That caught the Canadian’s attention. “What?” 

 

     “I said it looks like you’re losing. The team in the red is losing.” Gilbert pointed to the players skating around on the ice. “You rooting for them right? They are from Montreal and called Canadiens.”

 

     Mattie shrugged. “Sidney Crosby is better and he’s Canadian.”

 

     Gilbert didn’t who Sidney Crosby was (assumed he was on the other team, though, the black and gold team call Penguins) or what was even going on during the game. He turned to Mattie as the game went to commercial and asked him his previous question.

 

     “Yeah. Alfred went to go visit Arthur the other day. He should probably be back today or tomorrow. Try his house in New York. He’ll probably be staying there for a while.” Gilbert gave his thanks to his friend and left, setting off to New York.

     True to his word, Gilbert found Alfred in his New York apartment the next morning. Alfred invited the Prussian in. Before Alfred could ask Gilbert what had brought him there, the Prussian explained the situation. He explained that Feliciano had disappeared and that he needed to find him. Alfred was all for helping his friend find the small Italian but he was curious as to why the Italian had disappeared. So after Gilbert made Alfred swear upon every hamburger within the universe and the freedom of his country to not tell anyone what he was about to tell him, Gilbert told Alfred everything that went down. Or well, at least what he knew. With hearing what had happened, Alfred was all down with helping to find Feliciano.

 

     Alfred used his CIA and FBI connections to start to track Feliciano movements of any kind over the past month. He tracked his cell phone calls and texts. He tracked any of his credit card movements. After hours of searching through this data, he finally found something useful. Gilbert had been sitting on the couch next to the American with a beer in hand and looking over Alfred’s shoulder. He practically jumped the American when Alfred stopped scrolling on the screen and let out a quiet ‘Well shit’.

 

     “What?” asked Gilbert frantically. “Have you found something?”

 

     “I hope you like the cold.” 

 

     “Why?”

 

     Alfred let out a sigh. “You better love the cold. Looks like our missing Italian is in Russia.” He turned the computer screen so Gilbert could see it. A plane ticket to Moscow not even 24 hours after the accident.

  
_      Well shit. _


End file.
